


What He Needs

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e17 A Hundred Days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred words. One hundred days of hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Needs

He’s back but seems a thousand light years away.

He’d made a life with Laira. He’d asked the question: What did he have, what did he need? He’d had a life stretching before him and needed to feel he belonged.

“You okay?” I ask, handing him a beer.

“Not really.”

Jack talks when he wants to, not when prompted, so I sit beside him and wait.

I’ve waited for a hundred days. I’ll wait as long as it takes.

“I missed you,” he whispers.

And suddenly waiting for _anything_ feels overrated. I reach for him and finally bring him home.


End file.
